


Cling To Me (I'll Hold You)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "Oh, you're freezing." Mick said. "Change your clothes.""No." Nikki pressed his body closer against Mick's. "You're warm."
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Cling To Me (I'll Hold You)

Mick wasn't sleeping. He was exhausted and his back hurt, but he wasn't sleeping, because Nikki wasn't there. 

In all fairness, Nikki was supposed to be there. He had promised that he would be there, after all, and Nikki had a thing about promises. But he wasn't there. 

It was after midnight. Mick knew because he'd checked twenty times in the last five minutes. He wasn't panicking - no. He was just concerned and his fingers were itching because he wanted to reach out for the telephone on the nightstand and call Tommy because he was the one person who always seemed to know where Nikki was. 

But it was okay, Mick tried to tell himself. Nikki was probably just drunk off his ass and Mick definitely wasn't worrying himself sick like a housewife who's husband was off having an affair. No, Mick wasn't worried, except his eyes were a opened and he was counting down from sixty, having decided that, if Nikki wasn't in the room in the next minute, Mick was going to stand up, get his shoes on, and play search party. 

That wasn't fair, Mick knew. But what else was he going to do? Worry himself into an early grave? He wondered if it was too late to back out, and the answer was useless, because he knew that there was nowhere else he'd rather be, even if the springs of the bed were beginning to poke into his hip. 

The door creaked open. Footsteps. And then the door closed. 

Mick didn't bother rolling over, feeling as the bed dipped and then a freezing body pressed up against his own. Nikki's ribs poked into Mick's back, and he didn't have the heart to push him away. 

"Sorry. Sorry." Nikki said. He was shivering. "Tommy forget his fucking wallet and we had to walk home." He buried his face against Mick's neck. 

"Oh, you're freezing." Mick said. "Change your clothes." 

"No." Nikki pressed his body closer against Mick's. "You're warm." 

Opening his mouth, Mick was about to tell Nikki to get up and change his clothes, but he couldn't find the words. He never could reject Nikki, Mick was beginning to learn, and he hated it, but what else was he supposed to do? Roll over and shove him off the bed? 

Mick had found that Nikki, as sharp-tongued and cold as he could be, was somewhat like a lonely, bitter cat. Mick had to be careful with him, because Nikki could go from loving and attached to suddenly running under a table for safety. 

It was hard to get used to it, Mick supposed. But even though Nikki was soaking wet and pressed up against his back like a clingy, scared child, Mick found that he loved him too much to do anything about it. 


End file.
